Gods gift
by Taq
Summary: Quisiera recordar todo lo que he vivido en el pasado y recordar los bellos momentos en los que he pasado en ellos, cuanto no daría por volver a revivirlos, pero se que eso nos era posible... ¿Verdad? — La vida nos arrebata memorias tan preciadas que es tan duro saber que al fin de cuentas lo primero que pierdes es una pieza de ellas. {AU! Steven/Ruby} Plus/Minus


**Ligero tema homosexual (Y Pedofilia, sí), si a usted no le gusta, retírese. **

**Pokémon© Gamefreak, no me pertenece y no gano nada escribiendo esto. (Si fuera así, ya me estaría comprando un nave espacial para irme derechito a la mierda.)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>God's Gift<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>:Daughter - Smother:<strong>

Su respiración estaba agitada y cruda tanto como su pecho se volvía tan molesto al subir y bajar.

Habían pasado años que no supo nada de él y su respectivo futuro como persona. Pero ahí estaba, luego de tantos años sin mirarle a la cara, ahí estaba; Tan delgado y débil que tenía que aceptar que la vista que estaba viendo era tan devastador y desgarrador.

Se sentía molesto con su persona tanto en alma que llego a repudiar su ser y la patética figura que era. Se odiaba, porque era tan cierto. Sintió la culpa que aquel chico había llevado en sus hombros tanto tiempo y sin saberlo. Era estúpido y absurdo que le hubiera dejado todo el peso de sus problemas a él siendo su alma quien fue la que tuvo que llevar la carga sobrenatural.

Pero no fue así.

Hace mucho tiempo, había tenido planeado volver a verle la cara.

Pero nunca lo hizo. Porque sabía todas las consecuencias que le traerían después, porque sabía de todos modos que se iba a lanzar a un abismo en el cual nunca podría salir, aunque le costara días, semanas, meses, años… incluso hasta toda su vida.

Finalmente se había lanzado, cuanto le costara el esfuerzo. Lo mucho que pondría de su firme palabra, todo lo que había dejado en manos de un niño, tendría nuevamente la historia de recobrar todas las memorias que había dejado en la palma de su mano; Tan cerrada, tan fina y tan débil.

Porque esta vez no tendría en mente nuevamente de volver a fallar. Sabía todas las malas fallas que había llevado a cabo y, ahora sabría cómo remediarlas mediante los errores que cometió en un pasado. Y lo tenía en cuenta y lo sabía, pero no quería aceptarlo.

La necesidad de tomar sus manos se hizo una queja. Quería volver a tocar esas manos finas y suaves al tacto ajeno, pero a sabiendas que ya no serían del mismo modo.

Tomo una de sus manos y las apretó con delicadeza. Todo alrededor de sus ojos estaban tan húmedos por las lágrimas que empezaban a nacer y caer por la comisura de sus ojos que además la impotencia le estaba cegando la conciencia a grandes niveles que era tan difícil distinguir si lo que estaba haciendo en ese instante era su momento de vida real o solo algo recreado por su mente y sus vitalidades bajas.

Era culpable de todo lo que le había sucedido, porque sabía que todo era su culpa, por todo lo que había sido su única salvación se convirtió en un derecho excepcional para él en su último momento y lo había dejado ir como agua entre los dedos.

Y se arrepintió, como nunca lo había hecho. Porque en esos momentos se sentía estúpido y débil, su corazón parecía un núcleo que podía ser penetrado tan fácilmente por las emociones muertas de aquel niño.

Lo quería, y siempre se había preguntado el ''Por qué'', el ''Debí hacerlo'', y muchas más preguntas más, que quizá, el mismo ni nadie sería capaz de responderle en un momento tan denso como en el cual estaba en ese momento.

Restregó su cara y sintió como su cara se ensuciaba otra vez más por las lágrimas saladas que caían desde sus ojos.

De una vez supo todo el embrollo.

Ruby tenía una enfermedad neurológica.

Si bien sabía, él no recordaba nada de su pasado, las preguntas que les habían puesto a responder al chico fueron nulas con cero por ciento de memorias. Los cercanos habían sido olvidados y pisoteados por la gran carga de la enfermedad de Ruby, Steven Stone era uno y estaba dentro de ellos.

Lloró, nunca se había dado el momento cuerdo para llorar por algo que de verdad carecía de importancia en ambos polos de su cerebro. Sabía que no tenía caso llorar por algo que ya no tenía vuelta atrás, pero aun así no fue capaz de contener sus lágrimas llenas de culpa, desgracia y dolor absoluto. Era porque se sentía tan expuesto y abierto a todo lo ajeno que le rodeaba y no le importaba que los demás sintieran culpa de ello, nunca le importaría algo como eso.

Pero en el pasado lo había hecho.

La mirada deslucida que estaba posada en él estaba muerta, como si estuviera ausente en un lugar de cuerdos y vivientes sin sentido de la vida. Los recuerdos vividos le invadieron su mente, recordando cada pedazo de pasado como si estos estuvieran demasiado cerca, sus miradas encontradas todas las mañanas después de un buen descanso merecido. Todas las veces que miro a sus hermosos ojos sangre cuando Ruby le decía cada vez "Te amo". La mirada de Ruby se le hacía tan pesada y ceñida, como si fuera juzgado por los ojos de un ser todo poderoso.

Tenía en cuenta de que nunca le iba a reconocer aunque fueran los tiempos más avanzados para ellos.

—Lo siento — Steven le habló tan bajo como los susurros de un bebé al crecer que para Ruby no fueron más que dos palabras llenas sin sentido y carecido de sentimiento.

—Por favor, perdóname... perdóname por todo — Le miro, mientras los ojos rubíes le miraban en confusión alterada sin saber que era lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

Que catastrófico era lo que pasaba por sus mentes.

Ruby estaba tan desconcertado, su espacio vital estaba tan alterado, su mente estaba confundida, sus movimientos eran nulos aun mirando extrañado al hombre que tenía al frente. Se reusaba a moverse, el miedo y la confusión invadían todo su cuerpo y sus neuronas que aún quedaban en su cerebro. Tenía ganas de saber quién era el hombre que se convocó a su habitación y que tuvo un valor demasiado grande como para hablarle.

Steven aún seguía llorando, la mano de Ruby ya estaba húmeda de los constantes sollozos y lágrimas de Stone. Se sentía demasiado cobarde como para dirigirle la mirada y pedirle perdón a los ojos. Lo que había provocado Steven en el pasado no tenía remedio, y al parecer ya nunca lo tendría. Aún se culpaba tanto de las secuelas pasadas que le había causado a Ruby y no se perdonaba por eso, desde su finalización nunca lo hizo, el peso de las palabras ni explicaciones lo llevaba en el corazón dándole una buena carga, pero no era suficiente como para igualar todo lo que Ruby llevo en sus hombros.

Se quedaron así por un buen momento, las enfermeras se habían acercado a ellos a recordarles que el horario de visita estaría por acabar; Rechistando la mayoría de las veces fue la respuesta de Stone, aún el adulto no se quería separar del chiquillo que tenía en frente. Ruby solo se limitaba a quedarse callado pues no tenía nada más que decir que tan solo quedarse quieto en su lugar. El ojos sangre miro curioso como Steven aun hipeaba del llanto, ignoraba la mayoría de las acciones que hacía por no tener más remedio de que hacer no se daría el momento de hablar. Su metro cuadrado se sentía invadido por el hombre de cabellos plata, no lo conocía de ningún lugar, obviamente por las explicaciones que le daban los doctores de que su memoria había sido perdida por forma natural y que no tenía caso alguno que pudiera volver a recordar algo que ya fue olvidado por su cerebro.

La habitación blanca resplandecía por la luz solar que entraba directo desde la ventana. Las finas cortinas blancas ondeaban por el viento que se colaba por las ranuras de los vidrios. La única bulla que se escuchaba eran los pequeños sollozos que provocaba su visitante, para la opinión de Ruby era molesta, le gustaba el silencio que siempre había en el hospital tanto como en su habitación. Con su mano libre toco el hombro del hombre quien salto por el tacto tan repentino. Steven miro inmediatamente al de cabello azabache intrigado. Ruby retiro su mano espantado y gimoteo en respuesta corta.

—Creo que deberías irte…— Ruby chisto incómodo.

Steven miro hacía la mano que tenía entre las suyas, llegaban a estar finamente arrugadas por el exceso de humedad por las lágrimas derramadas. Las acaricio sin prejuicios sintiendo los rastros pegajosos que le provocaban las cintas adhesivas que se implantaban y retiraban de él, sonrío apenado.

—Aun me queda tiempo— Steven miro entre sus pestañas la cara pálida del chico, observo la cicatriz que se ubicaba entre la frente y su cabello, bufó y aparto el cabello de su cara. —Me quedan solo dos horas, no es tan poco, aquí exageran el poco tiempo que hacen creer que tienes.

Ruby entre cerro sus ojos molesto y retiro su mano de las de Steven. — ¿Quién eres?

Su corazón se apretó. Miro resignado a Ruby sabiendo que si le explicaba las cosas el no entendería, además en su condición no podría decirle aun así si él. No quería dejar más secuelas de las que ya había dejado, no quería hacerle más daño a Ruby más de las que le había hecho. Acomodo su largo saco gris y se movió en su silla. Debería de dar explicaciones leves como para no alterar el azúcar del chico más de lo que estaba.

— Soy un amigo de tu madre. — Ruby frunció el ceño, observando la expresión poco divertida de Steven —Nos conocimos hace unos cuatro años atrás, cuando tu tenías once.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Steven, Steven Stone…— su estómago se retorció al pronunciar su nombre, como si esta fuera la primera vez en sus vidas que se estuvieran conociendo. Su corazón estaba doliendo, por la forma débil en que se veía Ruby al perder completamente sus memorias que quizá para él en el pasado eran tan importantes. Sus ojos se veían tan intrigados por saber quién era él y Steven no estaba ahí para negarle todo lo que sabía, de todos modos sabía que si había ido a verlo ocurrirían este tipo de cosas y Ruby no tardaría en asustarse por su presencia.

—Los que dicen ser mis familiares me han llamado por Ruby, así que supongo que ese es mi nombre— El ojos rubí miraron a Stone quien reprimió una sonrisa.

—Claro que lo es

—Entonces estaría bien que me dijeras de esa manera, como todos lo hacen. — Ruby jugaba con las sábanas blancas que recubrían sus caderas hacía bajo. La manera en que Steven miraba al enfermizo era totalmente hermosa, sus ojos brillaban de una manera en la cual no lo había presenciado hace años. Recordó la primera vez que conoció a Ruby, tan inocente y con demasiada energía como para un niño tan joven como él. Rio de antemano y palmeo sus propios muslos.

—Muy bien, Ru-…

Ruby empezó a toser y movió sus brazos bruscamente en busca de algo, su toz era tosca y sus arcadas eran constantes. Steven sin saber que hacer busco cerca de su camilla algún recipiente en la cual Ruby pudiera devolver el estómago, encontró un pequeño balde rojizo debajo de la camilla la cual puso a la altura de la boca de Ruby y sobajeo su espalda. El vómito tan solo era bilis que se mezclaba mayoritariamente con su saliva dejando opacado el líquido amarillo.

El chico dejo de devolver el estómago así retirando a un lado el balde que tenía cerca de su boca. Su respiración era agitada y pequeñas lágrimas salían de la comisura de sus ojos. Tapo su cara de la vergüenza evadiendo los toques de Steven.

—Qué asco…

Steven mantuvo la mirada.

—Sí…— Ruby corrió las manos de su cara y miro incompasivo a Steven —Yo solo espero… que te mejores de alguna forma, aunque te cueste tanto y salgas adelante

— ¿Por qué me dices eso? —Miro incrédulo al hombre mayor el cual lucía un poco más preocupado que antes.

—Solo espero que te mejores, solo eso

Las campanas de la iglesia sonaron, los dos mantenían sus miradas en el otro. Ruby bajo la mirada luego de unos minutos evitando los ojos metálicos de su acompañante, se sentía incómodo con la presencia desconocida del hombre, aunque él le conociera Ruby sentía como si él no debería de estar ahí con él como lo sentía con sus otros familiares. Las campanadas dejaron de sonar y tan solo fueron doce campanadas lo que indicaba que eran las doce en punto, faltaba una hora más para que el horario de visita terminara y Ruby quedaría solo a cargo de una enfermera nuevamente. Lo único que disponía de hacer era dormir o vomitar lo que era su rutina diaria, y recibir visitas de desconocidos al principio y al término siendo como piezas de rompecabezas implementadas ya.

La tensión se sentía entre ellos dos, al menos para Steven quien era más consciente de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor y lo que pasaba por su mente al igual que sus recuerdos que revoloteaban por toda la habitación. La entablación de conversación había desaparecido, Stone ya no tenía nada más que decir ni mucho menos Ruby quien sabía muy poco de la situación por la que estaban pasando ellos dos.

—No me gustaría salir de aquí…— Steven ladeo la cabeza esperando una explicación más detallada de parte de los ojos rubí. —Ya sabes… para que quiero salir de aquí si no sé ni donde estoy parado— suspiro —No conozco a nadie, ni siquiera fue capaz de reconocer a mi madre y padre quienes fueron los que me dieron la vida y me mantuvieron en su seno cuantos años…— miro apenado a Steven y comenzó a llorar en silencio —y aun así… no soy capaz de recordar algo

Las lágrimas recorrían su cara, se veía tan indefenso como un ciervo recién nacido entre el mundo cruel que le rodea, lo mismo pasaba con él, es como si hubiera vuelto a renacer y no supiera lo que está pasando a su alrededor, tan desorientado por las mentes confusas y los recuerdos dolorosos que tenían entre ellos. Su cuerpo empezó a convulsionar por los hipos que causaba su llanterío imparable. Steven se levantó de la silla para acomodarse y hacerse un lado al lado de Ruby y consolarle. Le abrazo haciendo apoyar la cabeza del menor en su pecho mientras lloraba y dejaba húmeda su ropa por las lágrimas y los fluidos que salían de sus fosas nasales.

Recordó la última vez que hizo esa acción con Ruby. Habían sido un año atrás antes de dejarlo partir por su propia decisión. Ruby había llegado a su casa en Algaria luego de una pelea cotidiana que había tenido con su padre al saber de sus altas fugas de su escuela; Había llorado tanto por una pelea que para Steven se le hacía tan estúpida que su ser querido llorara por algo así.

Steven acaricio el cabello negro de Ruby quien se retorció bajo los brazos del hombre. Stone quien cayó en cuenta que Ruby se había separado de él retiro sus brazos de la espalda del chico.

Ruby tuvo que aceptar que el consuelo que le había dado Steven Stone fue cálida, como si sintiera algo tan abrasador en su pecho, algo que no había experimentado desde el comienzo de su enfermedad hasta los recuerdos que le había hecho refrescar la memoria su madre tanto como su padre. Observo a la cara del adulto volviendo a llorar y caer en sus brazos, los leves gritos de su llanto llamo la atención de las enfermeras que transitaban en los pasillos asomando sus cabezas en busca de alguna inquietud.

—Vamos, no llores…— Acaricio su espalda amorosamente mientras el niño incrementaba sus hipos que hiciera que saltara todas las veces que se le invocaba. —Sabes que algún día saldrás de aquí y sabrás todo lo que paso en el transcurso de tu vida

Inconscientemente Steven ya estaba llorando junto Ruby, sintió como las lágrimas brotaban nuevamente de sus ojos. La impotencia de saber que no podría ayudarlo de alguna manera le invadía el cuerpo, si podía pero si lo hacía destrozaría la poca cordura que tenía el chico en ese momento y haría explotar su mente con tantas preguntas que ni él sería tan capaz de responderlas todas y no caer en la desesperación. El llanto de Ruby le destrozaba toda la capacidad de seguir adelante y no perder las vitalidades que le quedaban y poder ayudarlo de alguna forma. Ruby trajo consigo el cuerpo de Steven más para sí y hundir toda su cara en el pecho del hombre y llorar todo lo que lamentaba. Steven abrazo a Ruby para calmar el llanto de los dos sin consentimiento alguno, los dos estaban cayendo bajo, demasiado bajo para la degustación de un psicólogo con su observación a fin. Steven implanto su mejilla contra el cuero cabelludo del niño llorando de por sí.

Los dos se lamentaban por cosas tan diferentes, que era tan complicado para los dos describir lo que estaban pensando en ese momento. Steven deseaba con todas su fuerzas que la única persona que amaba en el mundo recordara todo lo que había vivido con él y sus hazañas, pero era en vano, ya todo estaba tan destrozado como si una bomba hubiera hecho explotar todas sus murallas dejando libre todo lo que conocía y lo que admiraba. En parte se sentía culpable de la enfermedad de Ruby, Quizá fue por el estrés y la depresión que le había causado la ruptura o si su sistema nervioso estaba fallando desde antes de lo que ocurrió entre ellos dos.

— ¿Por qué? Por favor dime por qué

Steven agarro fuertemente a Ruby como si este fuera a perder la cordura y sollozo. Recordó las palabras dichas que hubo en su última conversación y fue como si un gran clavo hubiera perforado su pecho junto con el corazón.

Es que ya estaba tan perdido y destrozado que la paranoia se lo había tragado.

—No llores… por favor ya no llores…— Ruby agarro el saco de Steven y restregó su cara en ella. —Yo soy el que está de esta manera, no tú. No llores por alguien como yo.

La pequeña ira que invadió el cuerpo del hombre mayor fue potencial, tanto que su cordura tiritaba en nerviosismo constante y latente.

—Cállate… no sabes lo que estás diciendo, no sabes nada…

Ruby pego un grito desgarrador que hizo que Steven pegara un salto desde su lugar y agarrara la cabeza del niño como un recién nacido. Lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos dos parecía tan íntimo, como si los dos quisieran compartir los dolores que estaban viviendo día a día, cada tarde y cada noche en el lecho de sus penas.

Necesitaba que Ruby nuevamente supiera lo que era ser querido y amado, quería decirle perdón todas las veces que sintiera que fuese necesario. Quería arreglar su pasado de una vez y evitar todo este tipo de problemas, pero la vida es un juego que se debe de llevar a cabo y jugarse bien o todo quedaría arruinado.

Los llantos de apoco cesaron. Steven separo al niño de él mirándolo a la cara, todos sus ojos estaban más rojos de lo normal lo que provoco una pequeña sonrisa triste. Ruby restregó su cara con sus manos blancas avergonzándose de su llanterío y agacho su cabeza avergonzado.

—Lo siento…— Ruby miro el saco gris del hombre mayor y con la manga de su pijama de hospital trato de quitar los fluidos de la prenda. —Arruine tu abrigo

—Eso es lo de menos, puedo lavarlo

—Gracias

Steven abrió sus ojos impresionado por el repentino agradecimiento y miro a la cara al menor. — ¿De qué hablas?

—Hace mucho que no me desahogaba emocionalmente… por eso, te doy las gracias— Ruby sonrió, sus mejillas estaban teñidas en rojo.

Steven agradeció a todos los dioses por ver una vez más esa faceta de Ruby.

Y no la olvidaría nunca más.

* * *

><p><strong>Las explicaciones serán obvias; Me encanto esta historia que escribí, prometí seguirla y, como la floja mujer que soy, no lo haré. ¡Yay sí, viva esta zorra loca!, no sé, yo me digo ''Mátate o algo''. (Puede que salga algo, como una viñeta o algo por el estilo relacionado con esto)<strong>

**Peeeeeeeero, es que es tan hermoso, de verdad, es una de las pocas historias con la cual quedo a gusto (demasiado), la borre porque había algunas fallas e introduje algunos párrafos que de verdad lo necesitaba. ¡Sí joder!, claro que sí.**


End file.
